Blackie Bear
Blackie Bear is a gangsta in BenTheGangster. He is an anti-hero and one of Mario's best friends. History Blackie is usually seen playing video games on the Xbox or PlayStation. He often calls the house his house, but Mario often tells him he owns the house, but Blackie Bear has weapons so most of the time he just stops arguing with him. In the episode Blackie's Call of Duty WW2, it is the first time we see him with a weapon and kills the owner of the last copy of Call of Duty WW2 (but we hear him talk before Blackie runs away, so he either died after speaking, or he just got injured). Since one of his enemies has been killed, his only living enemies are Toad, Bowser, and Jeffy. BTG stated he is his 1 favorite character that he plays, the second being Brooklyn T. Guy. Personality He dislikes it when other people play his video games, and even shoots them when they do it. He has a strong dislike against CharlieBrown678, another online player who is always bothered by Blackie Bear's bragging and racist remarks and is annoyed to the point of reporting him to administration. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Playing his video games *Crimes *Annoying Mario *Money *KFC chicken *Grape-flavored Kool-Aid drinks *Energy drinks (with grape Kool-Aid) *Stealing things *Guns *His Xbox One *Doritos Dislikes *Everyone or body wants to get their hands on his games *Toad *Lack of money *Giving away his money *Laws *Lack of KFC chicken *Lack of grape-flavored Kool-Aid drinks *Going to jail *Police *Going to hell *Seeing Mario mad to him *Jeffy *Mario interrupting him while playing video games Murders (This section is a Work in progress) *BenTheGangster (possibly) *Toad Abilities Weapons Blackie Bear 1 weapon at his disposal which all includes: * Glock 17: Prefers power over speed and has access to one more Bullet Type Crimes * Murder * Fraud * Robbery * Identity theft Quotes * "Ooh Folk!" (catchphrase) * "BOP BOP BOP BOP!"(when playing call of duty) * "Play me some Call-O-Dootyyy!" * "YOU KILLED ME FOLK!!!!!!!" * "WHERE YOU LIVE FOLK?!!!!" * "Imma bust a cap in your Xbox!" * "You don't mess with me! OK?" * "BOP, BOP, BOP!" * "I don't wanna see you on Xbox Live anymore, No Call Of Duty any day." * "FOLK! WHO LOSES CALL OF DUTY WHEN I PLAY?!!!!! FOLK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" *"I'm in beast mode" * "I ain't goin' back!" * "I'm gonna play call of dootys" * "Folk no you cannot play!" * "PLEASE MARIO" * "I ain't do nothin'!" Trivia *Blackie Bear has committed the most murders out of any BTG character. *Blackie Bear has killed Toad more times than he's killed anyone else. *Blackie Bear has access to the most weapons of all the BTG Characters. *Blackie Bear usually calls Bowser "Boozer." *Blackie Bear usually calls people he just met or people who's name he doesn't like to say "Folk". *Blackie Bear Likes Call of Duty and "Black Man or Grape" Koolaid. *Black Yoshi's Phone Number Is 555-OOH-FOLK. *He has an unknown ex-wife. *Blackie Bear's gun is actually a Nerf gun.. *He always asks Mario to buy something he wants but when Mario buys something else, Blackie smashes it. When he gets the right thing from Mario, he instantly loves it. Poll Do you like Blackie Bear? Yes! No. Kind of.